A Book of secrets
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Take's place after the "Western Air Temple" Aang finds Katara's diary on her bed, what will happen, rated T for safety PURE KATAANG


**_Well Hi there, ok so oneshot here and yes it is KATAANG =D hope you enjoy._**

**_I OWN NOTHING._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Book of secrets<em>**

**_(which means trouble ;)_**

* * *

><p>Every night Aang watched as Katara wrote in that small book, every night seriously, Aang watched sometimes as she would write while Sokka was talking to her about the Invasion plan..which failed..She had been writing in that since they first met. The day before the Day of black sun Sokka took her Diary and wouldn't give it back, He was about maybe five seconds from death..so Aang knew he should never go through her personal book, but trouble brewed at the Western Air Temple,<p>

"Aang!" Katara called.

Aang shook his head and looked up, his food that was on his stick was in flames, and before he knew it a sharp burning pain came from his hand.

"AHH" Aang shouted as he then threw it back in the fire.

Everyone besides Katara laughed.

"Knock it off!" Katara shouted.

Aang shook his hand and looked at it, his fingers were burnt a bit.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked.

Aang looked at his fingers.

"I'm fine" Aang said.

Katara rushed over and looked at his hand.

"Hmm, come with me" Katara said as she helped Aang up and walked threw the temple.

They arrived at a door and walked into Katara's room.

"Ok, let's see it" Katara smiled as she started to heal his burn.

"Katara, it's just a small burn" Aang sighed.

Katara looked at him.

"It doesn't matter I want to help" Katara smiled.

Aang remembered what happened on Appa the other day, he decided to bring it up.

"Um, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yeah?" Katara smiled as she took her hand off his.

"Um, do you remember..yesterday?" Aang asked.

Katara's smiled faded.

"What about yesterday?" Katara asked.

Aang stood up.

"Forget it, um..thanks" Aang smiled as he looked at his hand which was no burn free.

"Your welcome" Katara smiled.

"Uh, Goodnight" Aang smiled as he walked out of the room, once he closed the door he walked over to one of the pillars and banged his head against it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the next morning that trouble began, Aang opened his eyes and saw the sun wasn't even up yet, he sat up and walked out his door, he walked along the long hallway until he reached Katara's room, he slowly opened the door to see the bed empty, AND ON HER BED WAS HER DIARY.

"_Aang, you know you want to look" _He thought to himself.

Aang slowly closed the door and walked back to his room when he stopped.

_"What if she doesn't like me the way I like her?" _Aang thought, he then walked back and forth in front of his bed.

_"OH FORGET IT!" _Aang shouted to himself as he ran out his room and into Katara's room, he sat on her bed and opened the book, he quickly saw the past adventure's they had running into Jet in Bai Sing Se, he kept flipping when he saw the latest page.

_Day of Black Sun_

_Well, we lost the invasion, But something happened otherwise, Aang kissed me..I don't know if I like him,_

Aang flipped the page and saw Last nights entry.

_Western Air Temple_

_Well Zuko has joined the gang and Aang burned his hand, I guess he was gazing off or something, but anyway he was about to talk about the kiss we shared on Appa, but he stopped himself, oh well._

Aang closed the book.

"This didn't help at all" Aang sighed as he closed the book, his eyes widened as he saw one more page, he opened it and saw the entry.

_To you Aang._

_Turn around._

Aang turned his head and saw Katara with her hands crossed.

"How's that book going huh?" Katara asked.

Aang closed his eyes and closed the book.

"Why are you reading my diary?" Katara asked.

Aang placed the book down.

"I'm sorry" Aang said.

Katara shook her head.

"I didn't ask for a apology, I asked why are you snooping threw my diary?" Katara asked with a hint of anger.

"Because I wanted to know if.." Aang said.

"If?" Katara asked.

"If you liked me" Aang mumbled.

"I couldn't hear that, what did you say?" Katara stood in front of him.

"If you liked me" Aang said a little louder.

Katara then opened her hand.

"Give it here" Katara said.

Aang handed her the book.

"Aang, you don't need to go threw my diary to find the answer to your question, just ask me" Katara said.

Aang looked at the front door.

"I know" Aang said.

"Then why did you do it?" Katara asked.

"I told you, I wanted to know if you love me back" Aang said.

Katara then looked at him.

"You said love that time" Katara pointed out.

Aang stood up.

"Katara, I-I love you, I feel sick thinking about you not loving me, I want to be with you all the time, even if it's just going to grab some firewood, I want to treasure these moments with you, because..I love you" Aang said.

Katara felt less angry as she tried not to smile.

"I know you like Jet, I know because he stronger, buffer and taller then me, compare him to me, It's like a log next to a toothpick!" Aang shouted.

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

Aang stopped and looked at her.

"I understand your feeling worried but let me tell you, I got over Jet, I don't like him anymore, I like you" Katara smiled.

Aang looked at her.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Did you even see the last page?" Katara asked.

Aang's eyes widened as she sat next to him.

"What page?" Aang asked.

Katara opened her diary and flipped threw the pages.

"Here, read" Katara said as she handed him the book.

_Jet's hideout_

_Man is Jet cool, he has the coolest hideout in the world, But it's not like being in the air, with the one I love._

_love you Aang._

Tears were already falling down Aang's face as he closed the book, Katara pulled him into a hug.

"See?" Katara asked.

Aang wiped away his tears and laughed.

"I look like a cry baby huh?" Aang asked.

Katara parted from the hug.

"No, you look like someone who's just found out he was loved" Katara smiled.

Aang then closed the book and handed it to her, Katara took the book and softly pressed her lips on Aang's, Katara pulled away and smiled.

"I love you Aang" Katara said as they both laid down on her bed.

Aang yawned.

"I love you too Katara" Aang said.

"But you do realize if you read this again I will kill you?' Katara asked.

Aang chuckled as he laid his head on her shoulder, soon the two fell fast asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok there you have it, this story gave me some good advice, I need to go threw my crush's diary, maybe not because she did punch me once on the arm and that hurt, AND SHE WAS BEING PLAYFUL.<strong>_

_**anyway lesson in this is..leave a review..oh and don't go threw people's diaries..hurt's you more then it hurts them I'm sure..and watch yourself when your around a fire ;)**_

**_Crush : DEREK ARE YOU READING MY DIARY?_**

**_Me : Thank you and goodnight. *runs off*_**


End file.
